Optical mount devices and system are presently used to support optical components within a vast array of optical systems. Typically, the user couples the optical mount supporting one or more optical elements to an optical post and positions the optical mount and post assembly at a desired location within the optical system.
While prior art optical mount and post assemblies have proven useful in the past, a number of shortcomings have been identified. For example, often positioning the optical component supported by the optical mount in a very precise location has proven difficult and time-consuming. Further, tilting or moving the optical component along a non-normal path has proven challenging without requiring expensive and complex mount systems. In addition, modern optical subsystems are being incorporated into smaller devices and systems. Unfortunately, prior art optical component mounts and post system typically requires a considerably larger envelope to maintain adjustable positioning within a subsystem. For example, optical posts typically include a flange which is configured to be received within a post clamp or fork member coupled to the optical table or work surface. The user positions the flange under the clamp or fork member and tightens the fasteners coupling the clamp or fork member to the work surface, thereby securing the optical post to the work surface. As such, system designers may forego the use of adjustable optical component mounts and post systems based solely on consideration of space rather than performance capabilities.
Thus, in light of the foregoing, there is an ongoing need for an optical component mount device and post system permitting a user to quickly and precisely position an optical component within an optical system.